Stuck in the Middle
by Olivsissweet
Summary: JONAS Nick is stuck in the middle of his brothers' bickering. What are thay fighting over? No one other than Nick himself. Which brother will win his heart? Joe or Kevin? Joick, Kevick.
1. Chapter 1

It was 8:30pm. Mom and Dad were at a business meeting in LA and Kevin was on a date or something. Mom and Dad would be gone for two days. So that left me with Joe. I'm actually surprised that Joe is still here with me. I mean, Mom and Dad are gone so he could do whatever he wanted. No offense to him or anything but hanging out with your little brother on a Friday night sounds pretty boring.

I walked into the living room where Joe is sitting on the couch watching TV. I sat down with him and we stared at the screen. Then I got bored and looked over at Joe. He looked bored too. So I did the only thing I could think of. I tackled him. Joe was thrown off guard and screamed like a girl. I couldn't stop laughing.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Joe said mischievously.

I gulped and tried to get up but Joe grabbed my wrist before I could do so. He threw me on the couch and started tickling my sides. I laughed and screamed but Joe wouldn't stop. I begged for mercy and Joe finally stopped. We stared at each other for a while with Joe's breath on my face. He was leaning over me and staring at me with a weird look in his eyes.

"Um…what are you doing?" I asked. Joe just stared at me. "Get off of me!"

Joe just leaned closer to me. He was starting to freak me out. His right hand brushed some curls off of my face and made its way down my chest. Joe's hand got closer and closer to my groin and I didn't like it.

"J-Joe," I said.

Joe seemed to snap out of whatever he was in and got off of me. I sat up and looked at him questioningly. He blushed a little and went over to the movie rack.

"Wanna watch a movie?"Joe asked.

"Um…sure," I said. "Which movie to you want to watch?"

"I don't know," Joe admitted. "I'll just close my eyes and pick a random movie out."

Joe closed his eyes and pulled a random movie off of the rack. He started to chuckle when he saw the title of the movie.

"What?" I asked. He held up the movie. "Camp Rock? Seriously?"

"Yep," Joe said. "Let's watch it. I haven't seen it since the premier."

"Okay," I said.

We watched the movie. During the movie I couldn't help but look at Joe. He was so toned compared to when we filmed the movie. It's been a year since we filmed it but we still looked different. Joe caught me looking at him and smiled. I smiled back and focused on the movie.

**Joe's POV:**

Nick was so hot right now. All I wanted to do was squeeze him and kiss him like crazy. But I couldn't I didn't want to freak him out. Plus I didn't think he felt the same way. I mean he was staring at me a few minutes ago and did blush when I stared back but that could mean anything. I laid my feet over Nick's lap and Nick pushed them off. I laid my feet over

Nick's lap again and Nick tried to push them off but I was too strong. Then Nick started tickling my feet. I tried to take them off of Nick's lap but Nick held onto them and continued to tickle me. I finally got one of my feet free and accidentally kicked Nick's face. Nick fell off the couch and landed on the floor with a loud thud. I jumped off the couch and ran to Nick's side.

"Oh my gosh Nick! Are you okay? I didn't mean to kick you! I'm so sorry!" I said.

I helped Nick on the couch. Nick's bottom lip was bleeding. I felt terrible. I hurt my true love.

"It's okay," Nick mumbled. "I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose."

"I'll be right back," I said.

I went into the kitchen and got an icepack and a paper towel. Came back and Dabbed Nick's lip with the paper towel. Once his lip stopped bleeding I made him hold the icepack to his lip. As I stared into his eyes he began to blush. It was so cute when he blushed.

"Nick, is there something you're not telling me?" I asked, hoping it would be that he was in love with me.

"Psh, noooo!" Nick said. he blushed even more.

"It's just that I thought we were brothers and brothers tell each other everything," I said.

"It's nothing, I jus – "

Then I kissed him. I can't describe the feeling. It was like atomic bombs went off around us when our lips touched. At first Nick tried to pull away but then he started kissing back. I licked his bottom lip and he opened his mouth. I slipped my tongue in his mouth, causing Nick to moan. Finally we had to break off the kiss for air.

"Wow," I said. "That was…"

"Interesting," Nick said.

"I'm sorry Nick," I said. "I didn't mean to do that. it just sort of happened."

"It's okay," Nick said. "I kind of liked it."

My heart swelled at those words. We then started making out on the couch. Our kissing got heated up. I started playing with the hem of his shirt as we kissed. I pulled up his shirt and ran my hands all over his smooth chest. Nick moaned when I began to play with his nipples. I loved it when Nick moaned. It really turned me on. I could feel the bulge in my pants as Nick moaned again. We broke for air and I threw Nick's shirt off of him. He smirked at my desperation. He then took my shirt off.

We started kissing again as I played with the waist of his jeans. I looked into Nick's eyes and he nodded. I broke our kiss and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Nick stiffened at first but saw the lust in my eyes and smirked. I threw Nick's pants away and took off my jeans myself. I was desperate to touch that boy.

I pushed Nick on the couch and gently ran my hands around the inside of his thighs. Nick moaned and I saw his bulge get bigger. I smirked and lightly grazed my hand across his groin. Nick inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. Then I gently pressed on his groin and his eyes snapped open.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" I asked. Nick bit his lip but nodded.

I jumped with glee on the inside and started rubbing Nick's groin through his boxers. Nick inhaled deeply again and let out a moan. I was so happy that I was finally touching him after lusting after him since he was thirteen. I then slowly began to pull his boxers off. Nick's eyes snapped opened when I gasped.

"Nick!" I exclaimed. "You have a gift down there."

Nick blushed and laughed. "Shut up!" he said.

He then started rubbing me and I swear it was the most amazing feeling I have ever felt. But I wanted to pleasure him at the moment. I started giving him a hand job. Nick gasped and moaned. I was so turned on by his moans that I could've come right then. Then I put my mouth on him. He gasped and arched his back.

"J-Joe!" he exclaimed.

I flicked my tongue over the tip and Nick shivered with pleasure. I gave him the best blowjob anyone probably ever had. Nick was moaning and bucking his hips. I knew he was enjoying this. Soon he screamed my name as he came in my mouth. I swallowed all of his cum. I wiped my mouth and smacked my lips.

"You taste good," I said. Nick chuckled tiredly. Then I saw him blush. "What?"

"I was wondering if…um…if I could return the favor," Nick said shyly.

I stared at him for a second, watching the blush creep upon his cheeks.

"Sure," I said.

Nick took off my boxers and threw them in the room somewhere. Then I got on my back so Nick could reach me better. My cock twitched just thinking about Nick's hot lips around me. I was majorly excited. All of my dreams were coming true. Just as Nick was about to put his mouth on me the front door opened.

"Hey guys, where are yo –"

Kevin gasped when he saw us. Nick was so surprised that he fell off the couch and was hidden by the coffee table. I saw Nick blush with embarrassment.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm just gonna –" Kevin pointed to the stairs and ran up the stairs, slamming his door.

"I'll talk to him," I said as I put on my boxers and jeans.

"Okay," Nick said as he put on his boxers.

I went up the stairs and walked to Kevin's door. I turned the doorknob and was surprised to find it unlocked. I opened the door and Kevin's head snapped up. I sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Look Kevin, what you saw – "

"I know what you were doing," Kevin said. "Don't try to lie to me Joseph!" Kevin smiled.

I should've known better than to try and explain myself. Nick then came in finishing off his belt. He missed a loop on his pants.

"Look Kevin, we – "

"He already knows," I said.

"Oh…" Nick said. He looked down at his feet. He is so childish but that's what I love about him.

"So," Kevin interrupted my thoughts.

"So?"

"I won't tell if…" he paused to think. Kevin seriously wasn't gonna blackmail us was he?

"That's not fair Kevin," Nick said while looking away from us.

"Oh, but it is," Kevin said.

"How so?" I asked while giving him a look.

"Because…you took him away from me," Kevin said.

He walked behind Nick and wrapped his arms around his waist. Nick gasped and jerked away, running behind me.

"Are you serious?" I asked. I was so close to snapping. Nick…he was mine and no one else's.

"As serious as they come," Kevin said. "Why do you think I always took him out while you went to go on dates?"

"I…" Kevin was right. I did leave Nick for dates, work or other things. "I'm sorry Nick," I whispered. Kevin had a point and I couldn't deny it.

"It's okay…really…" Nick said as he gave me a hug and kissed my cheeks. Kevin looked disgusted probably because Nick wasn't giving him the attention.

"Nick, why do you like him?" Kevin asked. "I'm your brother too. I always paid more attention to you than he ever did. And yet, you're too stupid to see that."

"I'm not stupid Kevin!" Nick shouted at him. It takes a lot to get Nick mad.

"Let's go Nick," I said as I grabbed his hand and started walking out the door.

"I don't think so!" Kevin said.

"And why not?" I asked.

"You don't want Mom and Dad to know about this do you?" Kevin asked.

"No…" I said.

"Then we're making a deal!" Kevin said.

I sighed. I can't believe this stupid idiot is doing this. I wouldn't want Mom and Dad to know…but I don't want Kevin to take Nick away from me. I'll just figure something out later. I let go of Nick's hand, glared at Kevin, and stomped out of Kevin's room.

"This can't be happening," Nick said. I watched Nick try to get out of Kevin's room but Kevin grabbed his arm and pulled him back. I bit my lip and walked to my room. I heard Nick yell, "What the heck is your problem?" from here.

**Nick's POV:**

"What the heck is your problem?" I shouted as Kevin closed his door.

"You are my problem," Kevin said with lust.

I gulped. I can't believe Joe just left me alone, with Kevin. I don't trust him. Kevin was right about a few things…Joe has left me a lot of times to go on dates. Kevin was always nice to me and he was always happy to see me, but right now…I was honestly scared of him. He could do whatever he wanted and I wouldn't be able to stop him. it's not like a fifteen year old can beat a twenty year old.

"So, Nick…" Kevin said as he crept toward me.

"W-What?" I asked.

"Don't be so nervous. You can trust me," Kevin said.

"I highly doubt that," I said. I backed away from Kevin and eyed the door. Maybe I can make a run for it. I looked at Kevin. His eyes weren't as bright as usual. They were dull and…strange. "What do you want?"

"You Nick, I have always wanted you," Kevin said.

I knew I shouldn't have asked. I made a dash for the door but he caught the back of my collar, nearly choking me, and threw me on the bed. I started to tear up, knowing no one could help me. Joe abandoned me.

"Don't cry Nicky," Kevin said.

"Well then, get off of me!" I said, starting to panic.

"No, we had a deal," Kevin said.

"We never agreed to a stupid deal," I said. "Now let me go!" Tears ran down my face as I tried to escape.

"Now," Kevin said as he pushed me down and straddled me. I couldn't believe my own brother was doing this to me.

"Kevin, please," I begged pathetically.

"What was that?" Kevin asked as he took off his shirt. He was seriously going to…

"Please…if you cared about me you wouldn't do this…" I said.

"I'm doing this because I care about you," Kevin said. "Don't you get it? You're mine not Joe's! Joe doesn't care about you!"

"That's not true!" I said.

"It is, now shut up!" Kevin said as he started lifting my shirt. I pinned my arms down so he couldn't take my shirt off.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk?" I yelled at him.

"Because, you shouldn't care about him…when I care about you!" Kevin said.

I couldn't believe this. I don't even know who I should trust now…Could it be that Joe was just bored or playing around with me? I don't even know.

"Get off of me!" I mumbled, trying not to look at him.

"I love you…" Kevin whispered. I could feel him staring down at me.

"GET OFF ME!" I shouted, trying to kick him which didn't do anything since he was straddling me.

"Please Nick…I love you with all my heart!" Kevin said.

"Why should I trust you?" I asked.

"Why?" Kevin said. "Just think of all the things I did for you…all the time I spent with you."

He was right. I always looked up to him, but I looked up to Joe too. Yeah Kevin was nice and kind but Joe seemed to know what he wanted. He knew where he was going in life. How did I get stuck in the middle of this?

"But Joe…"

"Forget Joe," Kevin said.

I felt the dried up tears on my cheeks. I couldn't shake the feeling that maybe…maybe Joe was lying. He always did come home saying stuff like, "This girl told me she loved me. I said it back so her feelings wouldn't get hurt. I really don't love her." "Maybe he did that to me…

"Nick?" Kevin said.

"Yeah?" I said.

He looked at me for a long time. I had no idea what he was going to do. I felt scared.

"Tell me you love me," Kevin said. I looked up at him and saw tears forming in his eyes. He was telling the truth…he did love me.

"I…I love you Kevin," I said. he smiled and a tear fell from his eye to my cheek. I could tell he was happy…I felt happy.

He leaned down slowly and gently pressed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes and put my hand on the side of his cheek. Kevin leaned in more, putting his hands on my hips. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth a bit, feeling his tongue slide in. he moved his hand under my shirt and I squirmed under him, wrapping my arms around his neck. he then pulled away a bit.

"D-Do you like this…? I mean…a-are you okay with it?" Kevin asked, frowning.

I just nodded slowly, feeling my face heat up a bit.

"Okay because…I mean…you were upset earlier…and I just don't want you to go along with this now and then go running back to Joe," he said while looking away from me.

"I won't," I said.

"Promise?" Kevin asked. He held out his pinky like we used to do when we were younger. My stomach tingled with joy. I was blind. Maybe I'm supposed to be with Kevin.

"I promise," I said as I wrapped my pinky around his. Then Kevin lightly kissed me. I could feel him smiling. I felt so happy. I should just forget about Joe…

"Hey guys, I just – "

We quickly sat up and saw Joe standing at the doorway. His mouth was open because he could obviously see that I wasn't fighting Kevin. I felt like a pervert. Just ten minutes ago I was on the couch with Joe.

"I think you should leave Joe…" Kevin said in a hushed tone.

"Nick…" Joe said.

"Shut up Joe!" I said. "You left me here. You abandoned me like you always do!"

"I just needed to figure some things out," Joe said.

"There's always an excuse!" I said. I felt like a jerk.

"Nick – "

"No, you left me here," I said. "This is what happens as a result of that!"

"I can't believe you…" Joe said with his head in his hands. "You would just forget about me like that?"

He stood there with tears quickly filling his eyes. I felt bad but I can't trust him.

"Really…you should just leave," Kevin said. I could tell he was trying to be nice. He's not that bad I guess. I actually think…I'm safe with him.

"A-alright," Joe said. he wiped his eyes and darted out of the room.

Normally, I would chase after him. But I couldn't. I didn't want to. Yeah, I sort of felt bad… but I have to be serious, right? And tell him how I felt. And I did. He couldn't have his way…

"He'll be alright," Kevin said as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Yeah, maybe he just needs to cool down," I said. I laid back on the bed and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked.

"Nothing," I said while forcing a smile.

I turned to my side and faced Kevin. I felt bad that I hurt Joe's feelings but maybe he'll learn something out of it.

"Kevin…"

"Yeah?" Kevin said.

"Do you think I was…too mean?" I asked.

"You weren't mean," Kevin said. "You were truthful."

"Yeah, but – "

"Sometimes the truth hurts," Kevin said.

"I know," I said as I crawled on top of him.

"So…what do you want to do?" Kevin asked as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I don't know, whatever you want to do" I said as I yawned.

Kevin laughed and propped himself up on his elbows.

"You know, you're really cute," he said while pinching my cheeks.

"Am not!" I mumbled.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said as he gave me a hug. "Do you want to sleep?" he asked as he pulled back to look at me.

"Why would I?" I asked.

"I don't know…it's like after midnight and you just yawned," Kevin said.

"So?" I asked.

"So, I was thinking we could lay down and relax," Kevin said.

"Oh, okay," I said. I rested my head on his chest and sighed. he wrapped his arms around me and I melted into his warmth. I felt safe in his strong arms.

"I'm glad you're finally mine," Kevin whispered. I smiled and snuggled into his chest.

"Me too," I mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kevin's POV:**

It was the next morning, and I woke up next to Nick. He looked so innocent and young…so adorable. I smiled, and kissed his cheek gently. I think I'll let him sleep for a little while longer.

I climbed out of bed and stretched, walking over to my dresser. I got a pair of clothes out, and left the room. I walked across the hall, and to the bathroom, getting everything ready for a shower. I quickly took one, brushed my teeth, messed up my hair a bit, and left the bathroom.

I went to the kitchen, and Joe was sitting at the table, having a bowl of cereal. I stood there long enough for him to notice me. Kind of awkward…

"So." He glared at me. He looked emotionless. "Nick still in your room?"

"Yeah, he's sleeping," I said.

"Did you do anything last night?" He took another bite of his cereal and looked at me.

"No, we just slept."

"Oh?"

"Uh, yeah." I walked to the fridge and got the milk out, pouring a glass.

"You know, we have a tour coming up."

"I know."

"Does Nick?"

"I don't think so."

"Be sure to let him know."

And with that he tossed his bowl in the sink and left back to his room. I felt awkward about the whole thing.

I walked back to my room and saw Nick still sleeping there. I crawled up to him and poked his cheek.

"Nick," I said gently.

"Go away," Nick mumbled while burying his face in my pillow. I smiled at him. He's just so darn adorable!

"Wake up sleepy head," I whispered in his ear.

"Leave me alone," Nick mumbled.

"Come on now, don't be stubborn," I said. I shook him a bit and he opened his eyes. he rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up.

"There, was that so hard?" I asked.

"I guess not," Nick said tiredly.

"We have a tour coming up," I said while he sat on the edge of the bed and stared off into space. Nick just nodded and got out of bed. He yawned as he made his way to his room. he accidentally bumped into Joe, obviously too tired to pay attention to where he was going.

"Watch where you're going!" Joe said, annoyed. I frowned. He doesn't have to be such a jerk.

"Oh, I d-didn't mean to," Nick stuttered as he went into his room. Joe scoffed and slammed the bathroom door.

"What a jerk!" I said as I followed Nick into his room and closed the door behind me.

"Yeah, what's gotten into him?" Nick asked.

"He's just hurt," I said.

"Yeah," Nick said.

I watched him as he went to his closet and looked for some clothes to wear. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his tiny waist. Nick smiled and turned his head around to kiss me. I accepted the offer and ran my hands along his hips to deepen the kiss.

Nick smiled as he pulled away. "Kevin, let me change," he said.

"Okay, okay," I said as I made my way over to his bed. I sat down and hugged one of hid pillows, taking a deep breath and inhaling Nick's scent.

"Close your eyes," Nick said, blushing.

"Why?" I laughed.

"Because…I'm going to get dressed," Nick said, blushing even more. He held onto his clothes awkwardly as he avoided my eyes.

"So? You're acting like I've never seen you change before," I said while smiling.

"S-still," Nick said.

"Nick, just change," I said.

"But –"

"Nick, come on; just do it!" I said. He was so cute…like a little kid.

He wrinkled his nose and shook his head.

"Okay then," I said as I got up and went over to him. I took his clothes and put them on the bed. Then I started taking his shirt off.

"I can get dressed myself, darn it!" Nick said, face heating up.

"Then why don't you?" I asked.

"Because you're right here!" Nick shouted.

"It's just me," I said.

"Exactly!" Nick said.

"I've seen you before," I said gently.

"B-but…" Nick sighed in defeat and let me help him get dressed.

"It's okay," I whispered in his ear as I pulled his shirt off completely. I grabbed his other shirt and he snatched it from me.

"I can do it!" he said, his face turning bright red. It made me smile.

"What?" he asked while he put his shirt on.

"I'm admiring how cute you are," I said.

"I am not!" Nick said.

"Mhmm," I said. I pulled on his belt. "Why don't you change your pants?"

"K-Kevin," Nick said.

"Hmm?" I said.

"You don't have to dress me; I can do it myself!" Nick said.

"Where's the fun in that?" I asked. "I just really want to undress you!"

I kissed him and unbuckled his belt. I tossed it on the bed.

"F-fine," Nick said, defeated.

"It's so cute how embarrassed you are," I said while sliding down his pants. He was so small that I didn't even have to unbutton them.

"I-I'm not embarrassed!" Nick said.

"Really?" How?" I asked as I ran my hand down to his boxers and tugged on the waistband. He bit his lip and looked at me. he was so cute that I don't know how much longer I can resist him.

"K-Kevin?" Nick said.

"Hmm?" I said.

"I…I love you," Nick said.

At that moment I wanted to cry. He said it without me asking him to say it. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I love you too," I said. "More than you'll ever know."

He pulled away and looked at me. "D-do you want to do something today?" he asked.

"Of course," I said.

"It's just that…well…you always decide what we do and…you do stuff for me a lot…and I just want to…well…"he looked down, blushing.

"Are you asking me on a date?" I asked with a smile.

He nodded and grabbed my hands. I laced our fingers together and kissed his cheek.

"I'd love to," I said. "So…where do you want to go today?"

"I'll think of something," Nick said. "It'll be a surprise."

"Okay," I said.

"You'll like it," he said, laughing.

"If you say so," I said. "Where is it?"

"Here," Nick said.

He smiled and let go of my hand so he could finish getting dressed.

"Sounds perfect," I said.

Nick grabbed a different belt and put it on while he walked out of his room. I followed him then saw Joe close the front door.

"Is he going somewhere?" Nick asked. I just shrugged and sat at the table while watching him eat his breakfast. He was so adorable, so innocent. Once he finished eating I walked over to the couch.

"So, what are we gonna do?" I asked.

"I thought we could play some video games," Nick said. He smiled and sat on the floor with his legs out. I got up off the couch and joined him on the floor.

"Sounds good to me," I said.

"I'm sorry I can't take you…you know…on a real date," Nick said bashfully.

"It's okay," I said. "It's the thought that counts and besides, we can be alone."

"Y-yeah," Nick blushed and looked at his lap.

"See? you get embarrassed too easily," I said while poking his side, causing him to squirm.

"Am not!" he said.

"Uh huh!" I said.

"Shut up!" he said.

"Make me," I said playfully.

He looked over at me for a few minutes then slowly crawled over to me. I felt my face heat up when he started kissing me lightly on the lips. He sure made me shut up. I wrapped my arms around him as he straddled my lap, still kissing me. I liked his bottom lip and Nick happily opened his mouth. I explored his mouth with my tongue, causing Nick to moan. I held him closer to me so our chests touched. I was absorbed in his warmth. I'm glad I can spend time with him. I felt him smile and pull away.

"See?" Nick said. "That got you to shut up."

"You're evil…you know that?" I said playfully.

"Awe, you didn't like it?" Nick asked, pouting.

"No no, I did," I said, pulling him in another kiss.

"This is no fun now," Nick said as he pulled away from me. He drew his knees up to his chest and sat down next to me.

"Why not? It's fun for me," I said, winking at him jokingly.

"Whatever," Nick said while rolling his eyes. he crossed his arms and looked the other way.

"Oh come on," I said. "I was only teasing." I placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I'm not giving in," he said.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked while running kisses down his face. He looked at me and tried to hide his smile with his knees. "Told you."

"Shut up," Nick said. He crawled to the TV stand and opened up the glass doors.

"What are we gonna play?" I asked.

"GameCube," Nick said.

"Why?" I asked. "Isn't that old? I mean, we have a Wii."

"Yeah, but my favorite game is on the GameCube," Nick said.

"What is it?" I asked.

Nick didn't answer; he just set up the GameCube.

"I'm going to get the game," he said. He got up and went to his room. I could hear shuffling form a distance and him talking to himself. Finally he came back and sat down on the floor with me. he set the disk and grabbed two controllers, handing me one.

"It took me a while to find it," he said. "Sorry."

"It's okay," I said while nudging him with my shoulder. We waited for the game to start.

"Yay! it still works!" Nick said excitedly. "I haven't played this game in forever. I was afraid it wouldn't start."

I looked over at the screen and laughed. "Super Smash Brothers Mele?"

"Yeah! My favorite character is Yoshi," Nick said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he's awesome!" Nick exclaimed. "He can stick out his tongue and bring people into his mouth and they get pooped out as eggs! It's awesome!"

"Oh!" I laughed. "I guess you're right."

"Exactly!" he said.

We played for about ten minutes and Nick got frustrated. I beat him every time since I was Pikachu. It was cute when he got agitated. His face would turn red and he would grumble to himself.

After about ten more minutes, Nick was very agitated. He's very competitive and hates losing. I took pity on him and let him win only once. But we continued to play and he grew more and more agitated the more he lost. I couldn't help but laugh at his frustration.

"I give up!" he shouted.

"It's okay," I said. "Like you said, you haven't played it in a while."

"I guess you're right," Nick said. He took my controller and put it back in the TV stand.

"Ugh, my phone is vibrating," I said. I took out my phone and read the text. It's from Joe."

"What does it say?" Nick asked.

"It says, 'I'll be back tomorrow, Mom and Dad told me to tell you that they'll be gone as well,'" I said.

"Oh well," Nick said. he stood up and stretched, exposing his belly. I poked it and he laughed and swatted my hand away.

"Do you have a tendency of hitting my hand?" I asked playfully.

"Well, I'm ticklish," Nick said.

"Oh, okay," I said. I got up. "We can order pizza if you're hungry."

Nick's face lit up when I mentioned pizza.

"You sure like to eat," I laughed and picked up my phone.

"I like PIZZA!" Nick said. "Get cheese!"

"Okay," I said.

I ordered the pizza while sitting at the kitchen table. He followed and sat across from me at the table. He watched me with a boring expression as I ordered. Then he started making goofy faces.

"Stop that!" I mouthed. I looked the other way and he started making noises.

"You sound like a dying animal," I said as I held the phone away from me.

He stuck his tongue out and made grabby hands. I rolled my eyes and took his hand. He was so adorable that I couldn't even believe it. I then hung up the phone once I was done.

"The pizza should be here in about twenty minutes," I said.

"Yessss!" Nick said while grinning widely and giving me a thumbs up.

"You're such a dork," I said.

"So?" Nick said.

"It's cute," I said.

"Mhmm," Nick said.

I pulled his chin up with my hand slowly lifting him into a soft kiss. I heard him make a small gasping sound and smiled.

"Am I really that…cute?" Nick asked, breaking our kiss.

"Yes, yes you are," I said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nick's POV:**

We got our pizza and were now sitting in Kevin's room watching TV. I was eating a piece of pizza while Kevin was looking for something to watch.

"Nick?" Kevin said, his eyes not leaving the TV.

"Yeah?" I asked with a mouthful of food.

Kevin laughed and looked over at me. "Are you happy?"

I swallowed my food. "What do you mean?" I kind of knew what he was saying but I'm still going to ask…just to be sure.

"This," Kevin said.

"You mean…" I said.

"Being with me," Kevin said.

I looked at him. "Of course," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you make me happy," I said. "I trust you. I'll admit that yesterday I was kind of scared of you…but I knew you were just trying to get your point across."

"I knew you were mad, but not scared," Kevin said. he looked like he was about to cry. I felt terrible. "Sorry I scared you."

"Really Kevin…you shouldn't worry about it," I said, looking up at him. "Okay?" Kevin nodded and kissed my cheek. He was so kind and sweet!

"I love you, okay?" I said.

I saw Kevin blush. "I love you too."

"Good," I said.

"Oh, so I better love you?" Kevin said.

"Well…yeah," I said.

"Trust me, I do," Kevin said.

We sat on his bed and stared at the TV for a long time. While laying on Kevin, I moved my hand behind his head and ran my fingers through his hair. It was soft. I giggled at my thoughts then immediately felt embarrassed. Guys don't giggle.

"You just love tempting me, don't you?" Kevin asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Teasing me with your cuteness," Kevin said.

"Stop calling me that!" I whined. I feel like a girl when Kevin calls me cute.

"You're cute," Kevin said.

"Hey!" I said.

"Cute!" Kevin said. '

"Shut up!" I whined.

I playfully wrestled with him and grabbed his wrists. He just laughed at me because we both knew he could easily beat me, which is what he did. He pulled me down under him and got on top of me.

"You're so weak," Kevin said playfully.

"I'm not weak!" I said, even though I knew I was.

"Right," Kevin said.

He leaned down and kissed my neck. I giggled again. Why can't I stop doing that? I feel like such a girl! Oh well; it's just Kevin. He's not making fun of me or anything.

"Nick?" he smiled down at me.

"Yeah?" I said. I'm a little nervous now. I could feel my face heat up.

"Would you like to…um…" Kevin blushed as he pulled on the hem of my pants. I looked at him in confusion for a moment then got what he was trying to say.

I nodded and lifted my head up a bit to kiss him. My lips barely touched his so Kevin leaned in more. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my hand through his hair. I knew that I wanted Kevin. with Joe, I wasn't sure but I knew I wanted Kevin.

"I don't think I can take it anymore," Kevin whispered in my ear. I gulped at the lust in his voice. He made a trail of kisses down my neck until he reached the collar of my shirt. "I think this needs to go."

Kevin smiled at me and pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it on the floor. I blushed as he kissed from my shoulder to my collar bone. He started sucking on a spot on my neck. Then I lightly grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it. Kevin smiled and took his shirt off, setting it on the floor. I bit my lip and ran my hands across his chest. He smiled at me and looked down at my pants. I blushed as he slowly started pulling my pants down. I squirmed a little bit, becoming impatient.

"Eager are we?" Kevin laughed.

"Mhmm," I said bashfully.

"Well, someone is just gonna have to be patient," Kevin said. He smiled and took my pants off fully. I was in nothing but my boxers. He leaned down and kissed me roughly.

"Seems like you can't wait either," I commented.

Kevin chuckled and kissed me again. I opened my mouth a bit, wanting him to kiss me deeper. He slid his warm tongue in my mouth and moved his hand down. The touch of his hand sent chills down my spine. I arched my back, already wanting him to go further. He always did tease me.

"Do it already," I begged. "Please!" I blushed and bit my lip.

He slid his hand all the way down and touched me, played with me. He ran his thumb over my tip and I shivered with delight. Then he started pumping me. I closed my eyes and gripped the sheets.

"If only you knew how cute you were," Kevin said quietly.

I moaned as he began to get faster.

"Does that feel good?" he asked uncertainly.

"Y-yes," I breathed. "D-don't stop!"

Kevin slid my boxers down a little more and started running the tip of his tongue on the tip of my groin. I moaned again and bit my lip. Then he pumped faster and faster until I thought I was going to die from the pleasure. I gasped when he licked the tip of my groin again. It felt so good!

"K-Kevin," I said. "I'm r-really…close!"

Kevin nodded and pumped even faster. I gripped the sheets so hard that my knuckles were turning white. I tried to hold on just a little longer but Kevin was pumping me so fast and so hard that I couldn't hold back any longer. I screamed Kevin's name when I came. It was the best orgasm ever. Kevin kept pumping until my balls were empty. He cleaned up my semen with his tongue then sat back and watched me catch my breath. Once I caught my breath I smiled at him and pulled him into a kiss.

"Thank you," I whispered. I was so glad that we got this time together. "Kevin?"

"Yeah?" he leaned in closer to me and I could feel his hard-on rub against me. I felt my face heat up and moved my body so that it touched Kevin's groin more.

"I can return the favor," I said. I kissed him but he pulled back and looked away from me.

"What's wrong? "I asked.

"Nothing…I just…I just wanted to make you feel good. Don't feel like you need to return the favor."

I looked up at him and said, "But I want to."

He turned red and held me close to him. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him as close as I could. He ran his hand through my hair and kissed my forehead.

"Kevin?" I said.

"Nick, I'm just…"

"Just what?" I asked.

"I'm just embarrassed," Kevin said. No way!

I smiled and started to chuckle. "And you make fun of me for being embarrassed all the time."

He pulled me away to face him and smiled at me. I couldn't believe he was embarrassed. It made me kind of happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Joe's POV:**

I got home after being gone forever. Work is tiring. I'm not kidding. But I could be away from the house, and think. It was alright, I guess.

I walked inside, and threw my crap on the floor. I wasn't exactly gone forever. Half the day, maybe? I could've been back tomorrow. I know I told Kevin that I would be. But I got finished with stuff early.

I walked to the kitchen then stopped at the stairs when I heard a crash and Nick laugh. I flinched. It hurt that Nick was laughing because of Kevin. I stood there and stared at the floor for a second. I feel like I'm just here. Kevin hates me and I'm sure Nick does too. I went to the living room and sat on the couch. After about fifteen minutes, Nick walked down the stairs.

"Hey, how long have you been here?" Nick asked quietly.

I shrugged. "Around fifteen minutes," I said.

"Oh, did you have fun?" Nick asked. I'm sure he's nervous but I don't blame him. it is kind of awkward.

"It was alright," I said.

Nick just nodded his head.

"Why don't you come over here?" I asked as I patted the cushion next to me. he just stared at me for a second. I feel like I just made things more awkward.

"Okay," Nick said.

He slowly walked over to me. I sat up and pulled my knees closer to my chest so Nick had room. Nick sat down and just watched me. He probably thinks I'm going to do something.

"Where's Kevin?" I asked hesitantly, trying to keep my voice down.

"He fell asleep," Nick said.

"Oh," I said. "So…um…"

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"What did you guys do while I was gone?" I asked.

Nick just shrugged his shoulders and avoided my eyes. His face began to turn red. That's when I knew that they did something. I had to know, even if it hurt me.

"What?" I asked as I scooted closer to him.

"We didn't really do anything," Nick said.

"Can you look at me?" I asked.

"I…um…" Nick stuttered.

"Nick?" I said.

Nick opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Then he looked past me at the wall.

"Please?" I asked, getting closer to him.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Nick asked.

"I'm not doing anything," I said.

I'm finding out what happened, no matter what! Nick shook his head and looked away. He seemed annoyed by my prying and I didn't blame him. But I had to know what they did.

"Why can't you tell me?" I asked. I put my hand on his thigh and moved it upward.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Nick asked.

"Nothing?" I said, leaning in a bit.

"Well, stop!" he grabbed my wrist.

"Come on!" I said.

"Leave me alone!" Nick said. He stood up but I quickly grabbed his hand.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry…but, please, tell me what you did," I said.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Nick asked.

"Sorry," I whispered. I let go of his hand. "Just…go."

"Joe…" Nick said. I knew he was feeling guilty but I didn't mean to make him feel that way.

"Do you…hate me?" I asked quietly.

"I could never hate you!" Nick said with a look of surprise on his face.

"But Kevin hates me," I said. Nick sat back down and wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Kevin doesn't hate you," Nick said.

"Yes he does," I said. I pushed Nick away from me, even though I didn't want to. "And you feel sorry for me."

"Joe…" Nick said.

"It's okay, I understand," I said.

"But Joe – "

"Nick, I know you do," I said.

"Will you just listen!" Nick exclaimed. He seemed a little angry. I should probably keep my mouth shut. "Kevin doesn't hate you. He just envies you."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because…because he saw the way I looked at you," Nick admitted.

"Then why…" I could feel tears forming. "Why are you with him?"

"I thought…" Nick sighed. "I thought you were treating me like those girls you dated."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Like, when you told them you loved them when you really didn't," Nick said quietly.

"Nick…I would never do that to you," I said. "I meant every word."

"But I wasn't sure and Kevin…Kevin makes me happy," Nick admitted. "And I feel protected around him because I know he'll never leave me."

At that statement, I felt like someone had slapped me. Nick didn't trust me. I wrapped my arms around him and cried even harder. I didn't want to lose him…I needed him!

"I'm sorry," he said, hugging me back.

"Please PLEASE give me another chance!" I begged.

"I can't," Nick said. "I made a promise to Kevin. I really care about him and it's not fair to him."

"It's not fair to me that he took you away!" I said.

"He didn't do anything, I chose to be with him," Nick said.

Then I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Kevin. He stood there and crossed his arms. Nick pulled away from me and turned to Kevin.

"What's going on?" Kevin asked. He looked like he was going to explode.

"It was nothing, we were just talking," I said.

"It looked like more to me," Kevin said.

Nick stood up and held Kevin's hand. "We were just talking," Nick said.

I held my tears and stood up.

"I'm going to bed," I said.

I passed them and went up the stairs. I didn't want to see them interact. I plopped on my bed and looked through some photo albums that I had stacked by my bed. I opened the one that Nick had made for me. It was full of pictures of just me and him. I smiled at the goofy things we did and almost cried at the memories we had. I flipped the page and saw "our day at the mall" photos. We had gone to a photo booth and made funny faces. I had straws up my nose and Nick was making a monkey face. I wiped the tears that fell on the picture. I wished we could do that again. I made a plan and went to bed.

**Sorry it took so long for me to update but here you go.**


End file.
